Anthony947moose8382838 misbehaves at Burger King/Taken away by the Maple Town kids
Transcript (June 27, 2019) Anthony947moose8382838: Hey, Jelly Otter. Can we go to Burger King? Jelly Otter: No, Anthony947moose8382838! We are having pot roast, vegetables and brown rice for dinner! Anthony947moose8382838: EEEEWWWWWWWW!! I HATE POT ROAST!! I WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING!! Jelly Otter: Anthony947moose8382838, I said no! We're not going to Burger King. We're having pot roast and that's final! Peanut Otter: Jelly, there are no food and drinks left at home. So I have to buy more food and drinks at the market. Jelly Otter: Did you hear that? My brother Peanut said that there are no food and drinks at home. That means we can go. Anthony947moose8382838: Yes!! Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? Jelly Otter: I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke and a small chocolate shake. Anthony947moose8382838: And I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke and a small strawberry shake. Manager: I'm sorry, Anthony947moose8382838. But we are sold out of strawberry shakes. Anthony947moose8382838: What? You gotta be joking! Manager: Do not feel bad, Anthony947moose8382838. How about you get a small chocolate shake instead? Anthony947moose8382838: Why? Jelly Otter: Because there are no more strawberry shakes. How about you get a small chocolate shake instead? Anthony947moose8382838: NO WAY!! I WANT TO GET A SMALL STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Manager: Uh oh. Jelly Otter: Anthony947moose8382838, knock it off!! You can either get a small chocolate shake, or nothing at all! Now look, everyone is staring at us? Anthony947moose8382838: Do you want to smack my face, Jelly Otter? Go ahead! Smack my face! Smack my face! Smack my face! Go ahead, Jelly! Smack my face! Laura Koala: Roobear, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Roobear Koala: Yeah, I think so too, Laura. Let's get out of here before that boy causes a ruckus. Anthony947moose8382838: So you don't want to smack my face? Then fine! I will destroy Burger King!! takes out a chainsaw and kills everyone, cuts off the tables and chairs and destroys the windows and the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Ring-Ring unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 900 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Anthony947moose8382838 opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 180,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds and thousands of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. cops, the U.S. National Guard, the U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers arrive Jelly Otter: Here come the cops and the U.S. Military, Anthony947moose8382838. Cop: Anthony947moose8382838! What were those in your hand? Ring-Ring: Nothing. Cop: Let me see. shows her evil form Cop: Kid, that evil form can be dangerous. You can kill yourself. Jelly Otter: (in Veena's voice) ANTHONY947MOOSE8382838 UTTP, I HAD IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH THE COPS!! THAT'S IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE GETTING NOTHING!! (normal voice) Get in my car before the cops arrest you! to inside of Pucca's car. Pucca is driving and Ring-Ring is crying in Elizabat's voice Pucca: Ring-Ring, stop crying like Elizabat! It was your fault! Ring-Ring: But, Pucca. All I want is a small strawberry shake. And i did not get it because there are no more strawberry shakes. At home] Pucca: Hey Ching. You will not believe what my rival did. Ching: What is it, Pucca? Pucca: She destroyed Burger King because there are no more strawberry shakes! Now the Governor of GoAnimate City has to ban her from coming any fast food places ever again until she pays off a massive and gigantic fine of $980 quadrillion!! Ching: Yes, Pucca. We will also pay $400 for the damage. Pucca: Yes, Ching. Ring-Ring, I can't believe you destroyed Burger King and went on another 9/11 sized rampage but this time killing 999 quadrillion people! Now we are going to pay $400 for the damages for the Burger King restaurant! That's it! You are grounded for giga eternity Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2019 videos